24fandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Cameron Michael
Cape Town, South Africa | role = Charles Solenz}} :"Working on ''24 was, and still is, one of the highlights of my career. It was one of the most professional and exciting productions that any actor could have been blessed to work on ... It was a life and career changing opportunity for me"'' :— [http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_24_Interview:_Sean_Cameron_Michael Sean Cameron Michael about his experience working on 24] Sean Cameron Michael played Charles Solenz in 24: Redemption. Biography and career Sean Cameron Michael was born in Cape Town, South Africa. Being the son of a father with a passion for opera and a mother that was a ballroom dancer, Michael was exposed to the entertainment business since childhood. He became interested in acting and studied drama with Rita Maas-Phillips (RADA) during his school years. Since the age of twelve, Michael appeared in several stage musicals including The King & I. Because of economic issues, Michael couldn't afford to go to the university so he decided to join the Army. After completing his two years compulsory National Service as an infantryman in the South African Defence Force in Potchefstroom, he decided to pursue a career in acting. While working a variety of odd jobs, he started to carve his way through the South African entertainment business. Michael has appeared in TV shows like CI5: The New Professionals, This Life, The Triangle (with Lou Diamond Phillips), and Outcasts. He has also appeared in films like Shark Attack 2, Invictus (with Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi), Lost Boys: The Thirst, Safe House (with Sebastian Roché) and Death Race: Inferno. He also had a recurring role as Richard Guthrie on the show Black Sails (with Hakeem Kae-Kazim). Role on 24 Michael played the role of Charles Solenz during 24: Redemption. On an interview with Wiki 24, Michael admitted being "pretty much obsessed with the show from Season 1 onwards", so he didn't hesitate in auditioning for a role when casting for the film started. Michael was short-listed for the role of Solenz, and after reading for director/producer Jon Cassar, he got the job. ]] According to Michael, the script described Solenz simply as "this French UN worker who simply didn't want to risk his life or job for anyone else". However, he intentionally tried to play him "as irritating and infuriating as possible" for audiences to dislike him. Cassar also advised him not to use a heavy French accent, so Michael used a subtle accent with "perfect English diction". Michael later said that when he asked Cassar what was it that landed him the job, he replied "Well, in your audition, you came across as this arrogant guy and that's exactly what we needed for Solenz". In the interview with Wiki 24, Michael said the following about the experience: :"Working on 24 was, and still is, one of the highlights of my career. It was one of the most professional and exciting productions that any actor could have been blessed to work on. I will always be extremely grateful to Jon Cassar and the producers for their faith in my ability to bring the character to life on screen. It was a life and career changing opportunity for me seven years ago." Michael also praised the work of actors Kiefer Sutherland and Robert Carlyle, whom he described as "the most down-to-earth, real human beings and consummate, passionate professionals". Michael was credited as a guest star for his role. 24 credits *''24: Redemption'' Selected filmography *''The Last Victims'' (2019) *''The Mummy'' (2017) *''Dis Koue Kos, Skat'' (2016) *''The Salvation'' (2014) *''Safe House'' (2012) *''Albert Schweitzer'' (2009) *''Invictus'' (2009) *''Faith Like Potatoes'' (2006) *''Blast'' (2004) *''Ernest in the Army'' (1998) *''Woman of Desire'' (1994) Television appearances *''MacGyver'' (2018) *''Shooter'' (2016-2017) *''Black Sails'' (2014-2015) *''Strike Back'' (2012) *''Crusoe'' (2008) *''This Life'' (2004) *''CI5: The New Professionals'' (1999) *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' (1997) *''Egoli: Place of Gold'' (1993, 1996) External links * Official Website * * * * Actor's Reel Category:Actors Category:Redemption actors Category:Guest stars